There are several different accepted ways to attach a wood sill plate to the top of a foundation wall or slab. The oldest way is to insert threaded anchor bolts into the concrete as soon as the pour is completed and leveled off. Holes are drilled in the sill plate and the plate is then set on the foundation with the anchor bolts protruding through the openings.
Several manufacturers are offering sheet metal connectors which replace the threaded bolts. Examples of such sheet metal anchors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,441 and 3,750,360. Both of these patents have arms which protrude on either side of the sill plate and if a concrete slab is to be poured, the upstanding arms interfere with mechanical equipment for screeding and trowling the slab.